NaruHina
by Kimamaro Kaguya
Summary: Sudah 15 tahun yang lalu Hinata tak bertemu Naruto. Dari seorang anak kecil yang menjadi dewasa. Dan mereka tentunya sudah mengenal kata cinta. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR :D please


NARUTO - HINATA

============================ Fanfict : AU, Adult Fic, WB ============================

Tap ... Tap ... Tap ...

Suara langkah kaki berjalan mengitari Kota Konoha. Tak di sangka ia kembali sejak kepergiannya 15 tahun yang lalu. Ciri khas-nya tetap terpancar cerah, walaupun warga sekitar tak mengenalnya.

Hinata Hyuuga, nama wanita cantik bermata bulat, berambut poni, berkulit putih, dan juga kepribadiannya yang tetap pemalu.

"Akhirnya aku kembali..." Hinata menghela nafas meredupkan kerinduannya akan Konoha.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Hinata kembali ke rumah dimana ia dibesarkan dulu. Hinata sekarang menjadi wanita karir yang sukses. Walaupun terbilang sukses, kerendah hatian tak berubah.

"Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan Konoha... " Hinata yang masih ingin berindu ria pun tak ayal pergi ke luar.

Hinata pun tiba di Taman Konoha. Teringat akan memori dahulu.

-Naruto... Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang- ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto adalah teman Hinata sewaktu kecil. Mereka berteman sejak umur 5 tahun sampai umur 9 tahun. Walaupun tak selalu bersama, tetapi mereka juga saling kenal dan akrab.

Sejak umur 9 tahun, Hinata terpaksa ikut ayahnya Hiazhi Hyuuga karena desakan karir ayahnya. Sejak saat itu lah Hinata tak bertemu teman-temannya terutama Naruto. Hinata mulai tertarik dengan Naruto sejak kecil, walaupun waktu kecil tak mengerti tentang apa itu perasaan suka.

Tiba-tiba...

"Huaaah... !" Dari belakang terdengar suara pria terjatuh.  
".."

"Aduuhh... Dasar batu bodoh" Ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto, teman semasa kecil Hinata.

-Naruto!- batin Hinata yang memandang kaget Naruto.

"hmm?" Naruto yang tak sadar ternyata didepannya berdiri seorang wanita yang cantik.

"Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan wajahmu? Hmmm... Siapa ya?" sambil mencoba mengingat Naruto tak sadar bahwa ia masih dalam posisi terjatuh.

"Naruto... Apa kau tak ingat padaku?" ucap Hinata yang agak malu.  
"hmmm?" Naruto lalu berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Hinata langsung malu dan memerah wajahnya.  
"Mata ini? Seperti... Oh yaaaa! Kau Hinata kan?" lanjut Naruto.

".." Hinata tak mampu menjawab karena masih grogi dengan kejadian tadi.

Setelah saling mengobrol di Taman. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar masing-masing, canda tawa, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak terasa sore pun tiba. Akhirnya, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hinata, sampai jumpa..." sambil melambai.  
"Naruto... Tunggu.." ucap Hinata yang sambil tertunduk.  
"hm?"  
"Apa kau nanti malam ada acara? Kalau tidak bisakah kau menemaniku Naruto?" setelah berkata begitu wajah Hinata bagaikan buah tomat, MERAH.

"Dengan senang hati Hinata... Hihihi"

dekkk...! Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Hinata begitu senang. Mereka pun pulang, dan akan bertemu nanti malam. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari jadi kota konoha. Malam haripun menjadi malam festival yang meriah.

Suasana malam ini begitu ramai. Banyak penduduk yang bermain permainan disekitar area permainan, banyak juga yang menonton konser musik, dan juga banyak remaja muda yang berpacaran meramaikan suasana Festival Konoha.

-Mungkin aku tak perlu memakai kimono, lebih baik pakai pakaian yang hangat- ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata yang sedari tadi bingung memakai pakaian apa akhirnya memutuskan memakai jaket, dan celana panjang.

-Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang indah- Setelah sudah bersiap, Hinata pun berangkat ke Festival.

[Disisi Lain]

Naruto sepertinya mulai gugup karena akan menemani Hinata.

-Kenapa ini... Tapi dipikir-pikir Hinata itu manis juga hihihi- Naruto yang bercermin dari tadi tak sadar waktu sudah hampir jam 7 lebih.

"Jam 7 harus sudah sampai... HAH ?! JAM 7 !" Naruto pun kaget dan akhirnya langsung berangkat ke Festival.

[Festival Konoha : Area bermain]

"Naruto..." Hinata sudah hampir menunggu 15m, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk menunggu pria yang ia sukai.

"Hoy Hinata ! Maaf sudah menunggu ! Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." dari kejauhan Naruto berteriak sambil berlari.

"Maaf ya Hinata... Hihihi ayo Hinata" Naruto langsung menggandeng Hinata yang duduk, dan sontak membuat Hinata malu.  
"..."

"Hinata... Kau enak ya bisa sukses... Banyak uang, banyak juga yang tertarik padamu... Huft... Berbeda sekali denganku" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Naruto..." Naruto tak sadar, sebenarnya Hinata lebih tertarik pada Naruto.  
"Andai saja aku bukan kuli panggul... Pasti Sakura bakal menyukaiku..."

Deggg !

-Sakura?-

"Naruto... " ucap pelan Hinata.  
"hmmm... Ya Hinata?"  
"Na-Naru-to... Sebenarnya... A-Aku menyu-kai-mu... " sambil memutar-mutarkan jarinya Hinata berani berkata jujur.

Cetaaaaar ! Bagai disambar petir !

"Eh-eh Hinata? Kau bicara apa?" Naruto kaget.

"Aku tak percaya wanita secantik kau, putri bangsawan, dan juga wanita sukses berkata seperti itu Hinata... Apa itu benar?" Naruto masih tak percaya, Naruto memang menyadari keadaannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto... Jangan berkata seperti itu... Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, aku hanya bisa memendamnya Naruto !" Hinata mulai terbawa emosi, berteriak sedih.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata..." Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata.  
"..." "Baiklah... Kita jalani saja... Ayo kita jalani hubungan kita"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata mulai berpacaran. Malam itu menjadi awal mereka memulai hubungan serius. Walaupun berbeda materi mereka tak memandang itu, melainkan perasaan yang mereka pandang. Naruto hanya seorang kuli panggul, tergolong dari keluarga miskin, dan hidup ala kadarnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata seorang putri bangsawan Hyuuga, hidup yang selalu tersedia, dan orang yang sukses.

Malam itu masih berlanjut, Naruto dan Hinata ingin kencan yang romantis. Mereka menuju sebuah area pacaran. Menaiki kapal bebek dan melewati lorong cinta.

"Hinata... Ayo naik" ajak Naruto.  
"Tentu Naruto..." mereka mulai mengayuh memasuki mulut gua.

"Begitu indah malam ini" Kedua sejoli yang sedang dilanda asmara, Naruto yang memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata yang menyandarkan kepala dipundak Naruto. Ingin melakukan hal sebagai pembuktian cinta mereka.

"Hinata..." Tanpa komando, Naruto langsung melumat bibir lembut Hinata. Menikmati setiap kecupan, dan gesekan antar bibir.  
"mmm..." Hinata menikmati ciuman Naruto. Hinata menaikkan kaki kanannya seraya memeluk paha Naruto. Tangannya pun melingkar dipinggang Naruto.

Begitu lama mereka berciuman menikmati malam yang indah ini. Setiap lorong terasa seperti tempat yang indah. Sentuhan mulai mereka lakukan tanpa sadar.

"mmm..." Tangan Naruto mulai menjamah paha Hinata yang sejak tadi diatas pahanya, mulai dari memegang lalu menjadi sebuah elusan lembut. "ahh Naruto..." Seperti cacing kepanasan, Hinata tak sadar pahanya mulai menggeliat diatas paha Naruto.

"hmm" Ciuman Naruto turun menyusuri leher Hinata. Jilatan, Hisapan, dan juga Ciuman Naruto lakukan dileher Hinata. Seraya tangannya mulai menjamah dada Hinata.

"ahh..." Hinata hanya pasrah menerima setiap kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan. Walaupun tubuhnya panas dingin.  
*kelanjutan dirahasiakan*

Malam Festival yang berkesan bagi mereka, hubungan mereka terus berlanjut hingga kenikmatan menyinggahi pasangan dua sejoli ini. Setelah melewati malam itu, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang kerumah.

"Hinata terimakasih... Sampai jumpa besok" Kecupan lembut sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara.  
"Terimakasih juga Naruto..."

[Keesokan Harinya]

"Naruto ! Bangun !" Teriak Kushina yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan.  
"hmmm..." Naruto yang masih lelap tak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.  
"Ada yang mencarimu... Perempuannya manis, tadi ibu bilang supaya menunggu diruang tamu"  
-ah? Apa Hinata?- Batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dan mencuci muka.

TBC...

Thanks for : Pembaca :D Mohon Review nya.

Author 


End file.
